A Long Meeting
by flipscribble55
Summary: Annabeth is frustrated that she and Percy can't seem to find any time alone together while Camp Half-Blood prepares for the Camp Jupiter exchange students. Luckily, Piper is willing to help them out.


Annabeth was annoyed.

She was worse than annoyed, she was frustrated as she ran to the new lecture hall build at the edge of camp. A meeting for the older campers was set for today to go over yet another possible schedule change for summer.

The integration between camps was in full swing, and while Chiron was busy with the administrative side of things, Annabeth was in charge of designing new cabins that would house the exchange campers from Camp Jupiter and she hadn't seen Percy alone in weeks. While Annabeth ran around corralling nymphs who tried to steal her building materials, Percy was developing the aquatics program. When they did see each other it was at dinner, and nothing killed the mood more than being surrounded by your siblings who wanted to talk shop to ensure they knew their tasks for the next day.

What made her even more upset was that her class had run over that morning. Some very eager first year campers were interested in learning more about Daedalus and stuck around to chat and ask her more questions, which Annabeth usually loved. But today she was supposed to meet Percy before this meeting.

At the end of dinner last night, they compared schedules noting a 20-minute gap between both of their last activities and this meeting. Those precious 20 minutes would have given them both the much-needed release they had been so anxiously awaiting.

Taking a deep, calming breath Annabeth smoothed out her skirt (which she had worn for convenience) and stepped into the hall. She entered from the side of the room, a view that really let you appreciate the design.

It was a lecture-style hall with long tables that were enclosed down to the floor. The fronts of each desk were solid opal, and the way the sun shone in from the front of the room made a dizzying array of colors.

She was quite proud of this design.

Annabeth scanned the hall one more time and saw Percy and Piper sitting with a seat in between them in the back row. Annabeth quickly made her way up the stairs and slid into her seat. Shooting Percy and apologetic look followed by a frustrated sigh.

She looked toward the front of the room to see Chiron going on about head councilors for the New Rome students and how it would be a rotating schedule. Annabeth let out another frustrated huff and looked over at Piper, who had an eyebrow raised and a smile slowly spreading across her face.

Great. Of course Piper could tell how frustrated Annabeth was feeling. Children of Aphrodite were always attuned to the needs of the people around them, especially those they were close too.

Annabeth and Piper were best friends. And more than a few times they had been found in each others beds in the morning snuggling while their limbs were wrapped around each other, they hadn't made any further advances towards each other. But they did have a few nights where they got close. It was an easy relationship that Percy agreed with, since Chiron had made the gods split the cabins between brothers and sisters and bless each doorway so only their children and members of the same sex could pass through. She knew he had woken up with a fellow camper a few times as well.

Piper leaned around Annabeth and locked eyes with Percy, looking back and forth between them as a wide grin stretched across Percy's face.

Piper leaned back in her chair, straightened out her tank top, and started to stretch. Annabeth and Percy's eyes were glued to her chest, and she moved forward pushing her arms together causing her chest to rise.

Annabeth snapped her eyes away, trying to focus on Chiron, when she felt Percy's hand on her knee toying with the edge of her skirt.

She tried pushing his hand away, but every time she did he would bring his hand back and draw small circles on her inner thigh higher and higher. Just when she gave in, Annabeth heard a pencil drop.

Looking over at Piper, she gave a shit-eating grin and faced Annabeth to grab her pencil shimmying her chest as she tried to reach it. Without thinking, Annabeth moved her hand under the table to fondle Piper's chest, exhaling slowly as she tried to get her hand into the cup of her bra.

Suddenly Piper slid off her chair and under the desk. She moved between Annabeth's legs and started kissing from her knee up her thigh.

Annabeth desperately tried to move away, and shut her legs. She couldn't believe this was happening in a room filled with their friends and freaking Chiron.

She looked over at Percy, whose basketball shorts were showing that he liked this turn of events. With one more sigh she gave in to Piper, who was running her hands up and down Annabeth's legs. Looking under the desk, she watched Piper lick her lips as she slid Annabeth's skirt around her hips exposing her lacy blue underwear she had intended for Percy.

Piper continued to kiss and nip up Annabeth's thighs when Percy's hand snaked down to her lap. She watched as Piper took Percy's hand and sucked one finger into her mouth, then another. Annabeth let out a soft curse while Piper maintained eye contact with Annabeth and she sucked her boyfriend's fingers. Then, so slowly, Piper brought one hand up to pull Annabeth's underwear down, and the other took Percy's hand and moved his fingers to give a stroke down her center.

Trying to remain inconspicuous, Annabeth leaned back and released a small controlled breath. She felt herself get wet as Percy kept stroking her, looking back under the table Piper was licking her lips and looked up at Annabeth and gave a pointed stare to Percy's pants.

Annabeth slid her hand to Percy's thigh and started to fondle him through his pants. She was amazed at the control he was showing, no one even knew what they were doing. She couldn't believe it as she looked around the room.

Just then, Annabeth felt a hot breath at the apex of her thighs. Percy and Annabeth looked down just as Piper gave a wicked wink and slid the broad side of her tongue up Annabeth's core. Letting out a small whimper she moved her hand under the table for Piper to slobber on to get Percy going.

Percy watched as Piper pulled off Annabeth and brought her hand to her chest, allowing Annabeth to finally get in one of her cups and give her nipple a squeeze. A small squeak came out of Piper, who then removed Annabeth's hand and licked and spit on it. Piper then moved a hand to Percy, looking up at Annabeth for permission. She gave a tight nod and Piper pulled out Percy's impressive length. She gave Percy's tip a quick kiss then moved back to Annabeth, licking and sucking while Chron jabbered on about lunch schedules, and the strawberry delivery, and gods know what else because then Percy slipped his finger into Annabeth.

Reaching over with her wet hand, Annabeth began furiously stroking Percy's dick. He shot forward and started to cough, making them all still. Annabeth with her hand wrapped around him, and Piper nose deep into Annabeth licking around Percy's hand.

Everyone shifted to look back at Percy, "Sorry," he coughed, and he removed his finger from Annabeth.

While everyone turned back around Piper began to pump two fingers in and out of Annabeth, making it hard for her to keep quiet while she waiting for this release. To keep herself distracted she pumped Percy faster and faster until he put his had over Annabeth's, not knowing where to put his release.

Noting the lack of movement, Piper moved over to Percy and gobbled down his dick. And after a few strokes with her mouth he released into her.

After swallowing, Piper pulled back and gave Percy's tip one more kiss before moving back to Annabeth to finish her off. Piper began to stroke and suck Annabeth with her tongue while Percy, not being able to resist helping clumsily moved his hand stimulating Annabeth to her climax when she suddenly gripped the edge of the desk and stilled. Percy and Piper felt Annabeth spasm and squirt while Piper tried to lap up every last drop.

Piper planted a kiss on Annabeth and slid her underwear back into place and smoothed down her skirt.

After wiping her face Piper returned to her seat right as the meeting was wrapping up.

Everyone started to grab their things and file out of the room, while Percy, Annabeth, and Piper moved slowly trying to get their thoughts together before leaving.

Annabeth finally cleared her throat, " Uh, thanks Pipes, I really appreciate it."

But before Piper could answer Percy spoke again, his voice still husky with lust.

"You two, the new boat house. Fifteen minutes."

Percy stood and bent down to give Annabeth a quick kiss then "accidentally" grazed Piper's chest when he moved to leave the room.

The two girls smiled at each other, and knew their schedules were suddenly clear this afternoon.

"Shall we?" Piper said, staring at my chest while she stood in the empty room.

Annabeth stood, her hand "accidentally" grabbing Piper's crotch through her shorts while she walked by.

"Abso-fucking-loutely."


End file.
